


Thank You

by Shinju_Tori



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, I love Feriowind soooo much, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been hunted down by numerous agencies, each one desiring Hulk’s power for themselves. Tony’s not going to stand for that and Bruce is grateful for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453173) by [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind). 



**_ Thank You _ **

Tony was really, really, really, pissed off. Then again he was pissed off a lot more often than usual. Between Loki destroying most of New York to the bastards in the government who wanted to have the Avengers taken apart piece by piece (literally to some) Tony felt like a time-bomb, waiting to explode. What activated the expected explosion was that stupid asshole named General Ross trying to capture the Hulk.

Of course if it was just the Hulk that Ross had attacked Tony would’ve been fine. Except that Ross purposefully attacked Bruce, in the middle of mother-fucking Time’s Square ( _of all places!_ ), and drew out the Hulk and that REEEALLY got Tony’s blood boiling. After Hulk calmed down and reverted into Banner, Tony waited until Steve and Natasha had gotten him out of the area before taking Thor and Clint along with him to rip Ross a new one.

When he got back to Stark Tower, he ran to the labs where he knew Bruce would be. ( _Everytime he transformed Bruce liked sitting down in the labs for a while doing research or just messing about with formulas. Claimed it was soothing to be back in a lab_ …) Bruce was there, curled up in a corner of the room, staring blankly at his hands. “Bruce!” Tony exclaimed in a worried tone, jogging over to him. Bruce visibly startled, turned towards him, and stood up warily replying, “Tony…”

As soon as he reached Bruce, Tony grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. There was an awkward moment before Bruce timidly returned it. Tony saw that as an invitation and squeezed him gently, rambling about how much of an ass Ross was and how he had frozen all of his assets for the next 2 years. Tony gently held Bruce at arm’s length and took in his sad expression and down-turned eyes.

“Listen Bruce, they’re never gonna touch you, got it? You’re safe here and I’ll always have your back, okay?” Tony firmly told him. Bruce glanced up at him briefly, his brown eyes still faintly green ( _but the green was fading fast_ ), before dropping his gaze. Tony let go of him as he started trembling, his face turning a dark pink, tears beginning to travel down his cheeks. “…Bruce?” Tony asked concerned.

Bruce raised a hand to his face, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead, as he stuttered through his tears, “I’m sorry. I’m just-…” His other hand came up and started to rub at his face as he said, through his tears, “I’m-I’m so happy!” Tony smiled, realizing that Bruce was smiling even as he sobbed, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes, “Thank you for- for being my friend!” Bruce practically shouted a hand on either side of his head so that Tony could see his awkward smile and tear streaked face, “Thank you so much!”

Tony smiled and softly said, over the sounds of Bruce’s occasional sniffle and hiccup, “Happy to help…Happy to help…”

**_ A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A _ **

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
